An important part of many manufacturing operations is the joining of structures that are separately prepared into larger pieces, which may themselves be joined to other structures or may be the final assembled parts. Joining of structures is a critical operation because subsequent failures may occur at the locations where structures are joined or because there may be special requirements to be met at the interface between two structures. The surface along which two structures are joined must therefore be strong, resistant to failure by many different mechanisms, such as fatigue and corrosion, and additionally meet other requirements. Epoxy resins and their composites are routinely used in joining structures in manufacturing industries to achieve these goals.
Multifunctional epoxy resins are the backbone of the rapidly growing aerospace and composite industries. In addition, epoxy resins are also used in encapsulating semi-conductors, in coatings, in paints, and in forming Interpenetrating Polymer Networks (IPNs). The degree of functionality (number of epoxy groups per molecule) of an epoxy resin is critical in determining its final properties and its end-use applications. In addition, the cost of the monomer production and the viscosity of the resin also influence its applicability. Accordingly, there is a need for the production of new resins with enhanced functionality and improved toughness which can be used in a wide variety of industrial applications.